


wanna waste all of my time with you

by alexanger



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanger/pseuds/alexanger
Summary: 1k giveaway prize!eliza and maria have been long distance for years. finally, they meet face to face.





	wanna waste all of my time with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Musical_trash_boi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_trash_boi/gifts).



Eliza grins at her screen. “Three days, honey bear,” she says. “That’s so weird to think about. I can’t believe I’m going to be kissing you in three days.”

“Who says I’m gonna let you kiss me, cookie breath?” comes the reply, tinny through Eliza’s shitty laptop speakers.

“Well - I mean -” Eliza flushes. “Maybe not the  _ moment  _ we meet but -”

“You huge doofus, of course I’m gonna let you kiss me. Look at you,” says Maria. “Silly girl. I love kisses and I want tons of ‘em while I’m up there. Okay?”

Eliza’s grin returns. “Yeah,” she says. “Okay.”

There’s amiable silence between them. Eliza works on her homework while Maria sketches. They’ve passed countless hours this way, sitting together on Skype while they’re on opposite ends of the country. It makes Eliza feel a little more at home to know Maria is living her own life in tandem with hers even when they’re nearly three thousand miles apart.

“It’s going to be a big change,” says Eliza suddenly.

“Yeah?” says Maria.

“Yeah.” Eliza puts her sociology book down in her lap and idly dog ears the page she’s on. “You know, we’ve been together for -”

“For years,” says Maria. “Centuries. Eons.”

“For like two years, yes, and I’m so used to not having you here. And suddenly, you’re going to be here. I won’t be missing you anymore.”

“Until I have to leave.”  
“Until you have to leave,” Eliza agrees, but in her heart she yells, _you don’t have to leave, ever!_

“Yeah,” says Maria. “It’ll be big. And it’ll be great, ‘cause we’re gonna be together finally. You gonna take any time off school?”

“I’ll skip a few days. Semester is almost over. I should go to bed soon, though. Class in the morning. I love you, sweaty.”

“Ew. Love you bunches, muffin toes.” Maria air kisses at the camera.

“Babycakes,” says Eliza.

“Dearest darling daisy chain,” Maria counters.

“I think sweaty was the worst.”

“Agree to disagree,” says Maria. “Nighty night, sleep tight, when I’m there I’m gonna bite -”

“Hush, you. Talk to you in the morning.”

Maria grins and hangs up. Eliza touches her screen gently, then shuts her laptop, crawls in bed, and turns off the light.

 

* * *

 

“How do you say this out loud?” Eliza asks Angie, showing her  _ uwu  _ written on a piece of paper.

“I dunno. Oowoo? Uh-wuh? It’s a mystery,” Angie says.

“Well, Maria types it all the time. Do you think she’ll say it, like, out loud? Once she’s here?”

“I think it’s a face.” Angie squints at it. “Some internet thing.”

“Yes,” says Eliza. “You got it, it’s an internet thing that my internet girlfriend says. Good job.”

“Are you nervous?” Angie asks.

The two of them are sitting at the airport on a bench in arrivals. They’re in the exact same spot they’ve been in for the past two hours. Eliza has practically bitten her nails right off, occasionally leaning against Angie as if to draw support or strength from the contact. Angie, as usual, is cool and composed.

“I’m terrified,” says Eliza. “What if I don’t recognize her? What if she doesn’t recognize  _ me  _ and she walks right by and I can’t go after her and tell her?” She stops, then adds, fearfully, “what if I don’t like the way she smells? What if she takes one look at me and turns around and -”

“Breathe, girl,” says Angie. “You’ve been together for like, a thousand years. You’ll be fine. She’ll love you.”

Eliza scans the fresh flood of people streaming through the baggage claim, double takes, and then squeaks. “Angie,” she says, grabbing her sister’s arm. “Angie, Angie, Angie -!”

“What?” says Angie.

“Angie,” Eliza breathes, and then she shakes Angelica’s arm  _ hard  _ and practically shouts, “there she  _ is  _ -”

Maria pushes through a little knot of people, all flawless curls and oversized purple hoodie - the university hoodie Eliza sent to her, the one that says  _ Washington Huskies _ on it - and it seems like an eternity before she turns her head and catches sight of Eliza.

Then she’s squealing and running, and Eliza stands just in time for Maria to crash into her and sweep her into a hug.

“Baby, hey,” Maria says, and she’s crying - or is Eliza crying - or are they both crying? Maria runs the sleeve of the hoodie over her eyes and then dabs at Eliza’s tears and says, “baby, no, don’t cry, you’re gonna ruin your pretty makeup.”

“What about your makeup?” Eliza laughs. “Your lipstick is smudged, hold on -”

“Oh, I don’t care,  _ fuck  _ the lipstick, come here so I can kiss your precious face, beautiful girl!” Maria presses a kiss to each of Eliza’s cheek and then pulls back and adds, “holy shit, cupcake face, you’re even more perfect in person. How did you manage to pull that off?”

“You’re the perfect one, have you even  _ looked  _ in a mirror -”

“I hate to interrupt,” says Angie, in a tone that betrays how pleased she really is to interrupt, “but I need to get you both home so that you don’t devolve to full on making out in an airport.”

“I wasn’t gonna,” says Eliza, but she can feel herself flushing. Maria just laughs.

“Nice to meet you too. Angie? Or Peggy?”

“Pegster’s in class. Besides, Lizzy needs her older sister to chaperone,” says Angelica.

“You just  _ have  _ to call me Lizzy in front of my girlfriend,” Eliza mutters darkly.

“Anyway, I’m driving you both to our place and then I’ll take off for a while, because I’m sure the you need to superglue yourselves together for the next two weeks or whatever. Let’s go.” She takes Maria’s duffle bag, gives the handle of the rolling suitcase to Eliza, and leads them to the car.

As they walk, Eliza tentatively reaches for Maria’s hand. Their hands fit together like they were made for each other.

Angie talks the whole way back to the girls’ apartment. Eliza and Maria just sit and listen in silence. Before long, Maria’s head is on Eliza’s shoulder, and the two of them are half dozing. It takes all their effort to get up once they’re parked and to carry Maria’s things upstairs.

“Well,” says Angie, when they’re safely inside, “I’ll keep myself busy for a few hours. Text me if you need more time alone. Worst comes to worst, I’ll crash with Tommy for the night.”

“Her best friend,” Eliza explains to Maria.

“More like my worst friend, but he’s tolerable sometimes. Have fun, girls. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

“That isn’t terribly limiting,” Eliza says as Angie leaves and the door clicks shut.

Maria takes a moment to look around in wonder. “You have so much  _ space  _ here,” she says. “Listen, Eliza -”

Eliza’s heart jumps into her throat. “Yeah?”

“There’s something I wanted to talk about. You know the guy I’ve been living with - my ex - James -”

“Yeah,” says Eliza. “Has he been - you know -”

“No, he hasn’t, um, he hasn’t done anything else. But I didn’t tell him I was leaving to - I had to pretend I was coming back - I mean - if I were to stay up here, would that be okay? I’d find a place, I won’t stay longer than I need to, but this is my chance to get away for good -”

Eliza laughs with delight. “Fuck finding a place. Stay here. For good, I mean. With me and Angie and Peggy.”

Maria looks at her as though she’s lost her senses. “Like, permanently?”

“Well - let’s see how we feel after the next couple weeks,” says Eliza. “If you want to stay here and we’re working well living together, then yeah, stay. And if we need space, we’ll find you a place close by. It’ll work out. Right?” She laughs again; the joy is too much to keep inside and it spills out in peals of laughter. “I’ll have to tell Angie but -”

“But things will work out,” says Maria.

“Things will work out,” Eliza agrees.

Maria comes close and puts her hands on Eliza’s waist. “I can’t believe this is real,” she says. “I can’t believe I’m here.”

Eliza smiles. “I can’t either.”

Maria’s hand finds its way to Eliza’s cheek. “May I?” she breathes. When Eliza nods, she adds, “I’ve been waiting to do this for years.”

And she kisses her, and kisses her, and kisses her.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos water my crops. chat to me at [alexangery.tumblr.com](http://alexangery.tumblr.com) and consider [buying me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A02514GB)


End file.
